Baby on surf
by Louise Malone
Summary: Bonus de la fic "catch the wave" de Mlle Liz!
1. à venir

Bonjour!

Juste un petit mot pour vous prévenir que d'ici quelques jours je publierai ici un petit bonus à la magnifique fic « catch the wave » de la talentueuse Mlle Liz. Avec son accord, bien entendu!

Je vous conseille d'aller d'ors et déjà lire sa fiction, si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait!

A très bientôt pour ce bonus qui se situera quelques années après la fic.

Louise


	2. bonus

Bella PDV

Je rince la combinaison à l'eau claire, penchée sur la bassine de bois sculptée pour laquelle j'ai eu le coup de foudre à un vide grenier, l'année dernière.

Edward l'a achetée et c'est dans cette bassine que Liz a prit ses bains tout l'été dernier et tout cet été encore.

Je dépose la petite combinaison de ma fille sur la rambarde de ma cabane pour la faire sécher et reprends mon souffle. Mon dos me fait mal, et mon ventre pèse de plus en plus lourd. Quelle idée d'attendre un bébé pour début septembre, aussi…

Chocolat s'approche du tas de jouets de ma fille, posé à l'extrémité de la terrasse.

Il adore tout particulièrement une poupée de chiffon que de toutes façons Liz ne regarde jamais.

A 16 mois elle ne s'intéresse qu'aux balles , ce qui plait bien à Chocolat d'ailleurs.

Je soupire et le laisse prendre l'objet du délit.

Ni Edward ni Liz ne s'apercevront de la disparition de la poupée de toutes façons.

Et si jamais notre seconde fille , par un miracle quelconque, aime les poupées, je lui en achèterai une dizaine. Et oui, je jouerai avec elle. Ah ah.

Comme pour anéantir mes espoirs, Louise donne, de l'intérieur, un grand coup de pied dans ma vessie.

Je grogne et cherche du regard mon mari et ma fille.

Et je retiens un hurlement furieux.

Qu'Edward ait déposé une Liz ultra consentante sur une planche de surf à 2 mois à peine, qu'à 8 mois elle savait déjà surfer à 4 pattes sur une planche spécialement conçue pour elle par un des fournisseurs d'Edward passe encore.

Qu'elle n'accepte de manger qu'assise sur sa petite planche placée en équilibre (beaucoup trop instable à mon gout) entre deux chaises et que son doudou soit une mini planche de la taille d'un porte clé ça m'agace déjà plus.

Mais là je suis en colère. Malgré mon ventre qui menace d'éclater je cours sur la plage et rejoins Edward dans l'eau. Je ne porte qu'un paréo qui se retrouve trempé immédiatement mais je m'en moque.

« EDWARD CULLEN! Je rêve ou tu laisses Liz surfer SEULE à 16 mois! »

« Mais chérie regarde comme elle s'en sort bien! Et puis si elle tombe je me précipite… »

Liz arrive à notre hauteur et sans considération aucune pour ma grossesse de 8 mois et mon dos en compote elle se jette dans mes bras. Et bien sur toute ma colère et mon inquiétude fondent comme neige au soleil…

Je la serre contre moi, tellement fière de mon bébé…

Edward a les yeux qui brillent en regardant notre fille.

Nos yeux se croisent et le regard de mon mari se fait plus coquin. Je rougis en me rendant compte que le paréo trempé dévoile toute mon anatomie. Heureusement que nous sommes seuls sur la plage.

Liz est énervée, comme toujours quand elle est fatiguée. Il fait chaud et elle ne porte qu'un petit short de coton gris à fleurs rouges. Assorti à celui d'Edward…

Il attrape la petite et la balance sur son épaule. Liz glousse de joie tandis qu'il s'empare de la planche de surf du bébé et que nous remontons vers la cabane. L'après-midi touche à sa fin. Ce matin Edward a préparé un gâteau au chocolat que nous allons dévorer, avant de faire une sieste bien méritée.

L'ile est toujours aussi belle en cette saison, même si c'est en septembre que nous la préférons. Après la naissance de Louise nous y reviendrons sans doute, pour profiter des derniers beaux jours, avant de partir pour Hawaï.

Je me retourne vers la plage et regarde le ressac de la mer, qui est aujourd'hui une composante essentielle de ma vie.

I ans je n'aurais jamais pu deviner quelle serait ma vie aujourd'hui. Malgré toute mon imagination d'écrivain la réalité dépasse bien souvent la fiction.

Et tant mieux.

**_ndla: merci Liz d'avoir accepté de devenir ma grande sœur le temps d'un bonus!_**


End file.
